sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Andensine(Qwertyuiopscout123)
Andesine is a gem yet to make an appearance. Appearance Andesine is a few inches shorter than Lapis Lazuli. She wears a reddish jumpsuit with a square cutout. and a brown belt with a garment hanging from it in the front and back. She wears loose-fitting red boots and red gloves that cover her middle and pointer fingers. She has messy, short red hair. Her gemstone is on her hand, it is round with a semi-circle facet. Abilities She has standard gem abilities, such as shape shifting, bubbling, and retreating to her gem to regenerate. Racket Proficiency- Her summoned weapon is a tennis racket. She can use this to swing at opponents, or summon energy balls to hit at them, causing great damage. Toxic Manipulation- Andesine has the ability to control toxins and poisons. Toxic Immunity- She is Immune to most toxins and poisons . Toxic Spit- She can spit toxins onto her enemies, slowly weakening them. the more she exposes her enemy to the toxins, the faster they weaken. Rock Manipulation- '''Andesine has limited rock manipulation, and hardly uses this power. '''Skillset * Technological Prowess-''' Adensine were made on Homeworld to manage warp pads. This made Andesine to have a knack for them. Over time, she learned how to manage other types of machinery, like spaceships. * '''Holographic Projection- Andesine can project a tablet from her gem to help organize missions. Personality And History Andesine is a rather outspoken, gem, very passionate when it comes to stuff she is interested in. it is hard to hurt her feelings, as she usually isn't paying attention much. She also finds learning new stuff quite boring, but makes an effort to listen to a rant. When Adensine was created, her duty was to keep maintenance on the Galaxy Warps. They were higher then Pearls in the caste system, but still not very high. When limb enhancers were introduced, she wasn't needed and was exiled,whilst most others were shattered and stopped being produced. Now she resides on an asteroid with Lithia Emerald. Relationships Lithia Emerald One of her only friends, the two gems like to spend time with each other. She sometimes joins her on her on her wild adventures. Trivia She has a copy of The Nightmare before Christmas, Jack Skellington being her favorite character. * She rolls up the garment on her waist so enemies don't attack with that. * One of her favorite pastimes is drawing, as she can draw anything. * Surprisingly, she is not very good at tennis. * She has a minor case of claustrophobia. ** She was the first person to throw up on a roller-coaster at the opening of Disney World. ** If she were in a classroom, she would be the stereotypical sleeping student. ** She likes video games, but some controls feel funny to her, as she has difficulty playing ** She finds Azgor very terrifying. Gemology * Andesine was officially named and discovered in 1841 and was named after the Andes mountains * It occurs in igneous rocks such as diorite, syenite and andesite * It is commonly associated with quartz, biotite and magnetite Category:OCs Category:Roleplay characters Category:Qwerty Oc's Category:Approved Characters Category:Aguna's artwork Category:The Qwert-verse